


Distractions

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is trying to watch her DVD but Harry has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> \--  
> This is just lighthearted smut with no purpose or plot whatsoever! Oh and er...it's my first time *snorts* so you know, please be nice!
> 
> * * *

Distractions by Quidditch Hair

Chapter 1: Distractions

**Author's Notes:** This is just lighthearted smut with no purpose or plot whatsoever! Oh and er...it's my first time *snorts* so you know, please be nice!

* * *

  


I was lying on my bed as I watched a DVD I’d been dying to watch for weeks but had only just managed to get from town that day. Harry was lying next to me pretending to watch it too, but he was blatantly bored. My suspicions were confirmed when his hand slid under my top and he started to tickle the skin around my belly button

I ignored his actions, I knew where he wanted it to lead but I was determined to watch my film. He didn’t give up, however, and his little finger found its way under the waistband of my jeans, gently moving backwards and forwards. 

He tilted his head to look up at me; somehow he’d managed to wiggle his way further down the bed than was normal whilst he was adjusting himself to watch the film. 

He had a cheeky grin on his face, not that I looked at him directly; I could see him out of the corner of my eye. 

‘Hermione,’ he said in a ‘you know you want to’ voice, stretching my name out so it lasted about three seconds. 

‘No,’ I replied simply. 

‘You don’t even know what I want yet!’ he said with a grin. 

‘If the position of your hand is anything to go by,’ it had moved a couple inches further down my body, ‘then I know exactly what you want. The answer is no.’ 

‘But I’m bored! This film is hardly…gripping is it?’ 

‘That’s a matter of opinion, Harry.’ 

‘Well it is _my_ opinion that this film is boring.’ 

‘What a thorough analysis, you know if you ever get bored of being an Auror you could always be a film-’ 

I was cut off by Harry kissing me. He’d pulled himself up so he was level with me and at the same time his hand had slid smoothly up my stomach and under my bra. He stroked my nipple under his thumb and deepened the kiss. He pressed his tongue between my lips and prised them apart. I allowed him entrance to my mouth but then clamped my lips around his tongue and sucked on it before pulling back and pushing his head away with my hand. 

‘Ahh come on Hermione, you know you want to.’ 

His hand slid slowly back down my body and when it reached my jeans he deftly undid the two buttons at the top and pushed the zip down. 

‘You know, if Ron finds us like this, he’ll be very annoyed, you know the rule.’ 

‘What the, ‘Hermione must always come first’ rule? ‘Cause I intend to honour that one!’ 

I swatted his head with my hand but as I did so, he moved his hand under the waistband of my knickers and slipped his middle finger between my folds. I instantly took a sharp breath. 

‘Jesus, your hands are cold!’ 

‘Well I can think of something that would warm them up.’ 

He gently started rubbing my clit but I managed to concentrate on his eyes and not the tingling between my legs. It was something I had learned when trying to infuriate the boys, _my boys_ , after the aforementioned rule had come into practice. 

Harry and Ron being Harry and Ron had decided that it was only fair, that when we were having the sort of fun the three of us had only dreamed about a few years earlier, it was their duty to make sure I was fully satisfied before either of them were. So, naturally, I couldn’t make their lives easy for them. 

However, as Harry’s finger continued to rub gentle circles over my clit, I was reminded of how hard I have to concentrate on something else for it to work. 

I swallowed my contented sigh. 

‘I’ve told you Harry, Ron’ll be annoyed if you don’t stop.’ 

The sound of the shower disappeared and Harry grinned. 

‘Ron!’ he shouted. 

‘What?’ came the slightly muffled reply. 

‘Hurry up and get in here so I can carry on rubbing Hermione up the right way!’ 

I heard Ron chuckle. 

‘See, now there’s no excuse!’ 

‘I suppose ‘I’m watching my DVD’ is going to continue to fall on deaf ears isn’t it?’ 

His hand stopped moving. 

‘Well if-’ 

‘Did I say you could stop?’ 

Harry grinned; he’d won, like there was ever any doubt. He did have a point, the film was hardly the most entertaining one I’d seen, it could wait. 

His hand started moving again and I heard the bathroom door close. A few seconds later Ron walked into the bedroom and I liked what I saw. Apparently Harry did to because he temporarily forgot about what he was doing and just stared open mouthed at Ron. 

‘Ron, please stop looking so sexy so Harry can get his mind back on the job _in hand!_ ’ 

Ron laughed out loud and Harry grinned sheepishly. His pressure on my clit intensified slightly, I think it was to make up for the last half minute when he was staring at Ron’s chest. 

Ron’s chest, which was still spattered with water droplets. 

No Hermione! This isn’t helping your ‘I must last as long as possible to infuriate Ron and Harry’ cause. 

Ron unhooked the towel from around his waist and positioned it in front of him as he rubbed himself down, denying both Harry and me a look at him in all his naked glory. 

Damn him! 

The tingling in my body had intensified. I shut my eyes for a second and tried to calm my breathing. I wanted this to last. 

As soon as I opened my eyes Harry clamped his lips on mine and kissed my deeply. 

‘You’re beautiful when you’re aroused, you get all flushed and you glow like anything. Doesn’t she Ron?’ 

 ‘Yes she does.’ 

I saw Ron drop his towel out of the corner of my eye. 

‘Ron what have I told you about dropping your towels on the-’ 

I’d looked at him properly and saw the towel hanging from his hardened cock. 

‘-floor,’ I finished with a grin. 

Harry’s pressure on my clit increased and I sucked a breath in at the intense sensation. 

‘Shit, sorry Hermione, I didn’t hurt you did I?’ 

‘No, no, quite the opposite.’ 

I looked up at Ron. 

‘Aren’t you going to join us?’ I asked with my left eyebrow raised. 

‘No, I have an idea! But first…’ 

He placed both his hands on the bed and leant over and kissed Harry. Again, Harry’s hand stopped what it was doing for a second, but, bless his heart, after a second it resumed. Ron broke away from Harry and kissed me. 

My boys were both fantastic kissers but in oh so different ways. When he pulled away from me I took another deep breath to control my breathing and the sensations running through me and looked into his eyes. 

‘So what’s your idea then?’ 

I watched as his hand grabbed his cock and started stroking it in long slow strokes. 

‘I watch Harry please you, at the same time I’m doing this,’ he nodded towards his continually moving hand. ‘When you’re about to come, you let me know and I slip inside you, letting your orgasm bring me to mine. How does that sound?’ 

‘The timing would have to be per…perfect, and I warn you, as much as I’m trying to last, Harry’s doing far too good a job on me!’ 

Harry smiled and leant forward kissing my jaw line and down my neck. 

‘Don’t worry about that, watching you two like that is more than enough to hurry me up.’ 

He climbed on the bed and sat himself at my feet. 

‘I do have one request though.’ 

‘What’s…what’s that?’ I somehow managed to ask. 

‘Lose the jeans.’ 

Not being bothered to physically take them off I grabbed my wand off the bedside table and waved it over me. In one wave I banished all my clothes. 

‘Better?’ I asked. 

‘Much better.’ 

Harry cleared his throat. ‘You do realise that the both of you will have earth shattering orgasms and I’ll get sod all out of this!’ 

I smiled at Ron. 

‘Don’t worry Harry,’ Ron said with a grin. ‘We’ll sort you out afterwards.’ 

‘You better bloody had do!’ he mumbled. 

His finger started to work faster and I pushed my head back further into the pillows. 

‘Tell me where she is Harry, I need to know how close she is.’ 

‘She’s near but there’s a bit to go yet. She’s starting to twitch occasionally and I can tell she wants to start grinding against my hand but she’s trying to ignore it.’ 

Ron gave a contented sound from the back of his throat. 

‘You gonna last mate?’ Harry asked him. 

‘I’ll last, but if you could just hurry things up a little though, would be much…appreciated.’ 

I couldn’t wait any longer, I needed more from Harry, I pushed my hips into his hand and revelled in the extra contact. 

I opened my eyes and saw Harry grin at me. 

‘She’s grinding Ron, she wants more.’ 

‘Then you must give the lady what she wants! That’s the rule Harry!’ 

His index finger joined his middle finger on my clit and I ground against his hand once more, allowing the sensation to wash over me. I was close, oh so very close. 

‘Ron…’ I said before gasping as Harry pinched my clit between his fingers. 

‘Yes Hermione?’ 

‘I’m close, I’d…get…get ready…oh!’ 

The bed shifted as Ron knelt up and crawled over me. His knees between mine, ready for when I opened my legs to him, the moment I did and gave Harry more of myself to stroke I would come there and then. 

‘Ron?’ 

‘I’m ready Hermione, when…whenever you are!’ 

I was so close but I wanted this to last as long as possible. I took another deep breath, trying to control the sensations flooding my body and it worked for all of three seconds. Harry pressed harder and my hips shifted up to meet his hand, I could wait no longer, I pulled my legs up the bed and opened myself up to Ron. 

‘Now! Now Ron!’ 

The sensation filled every nerve in my body as Ron filled me. I pushed my heels into his arse and pushed him further inside before one last pinch from Harry’s fingers took me over the edge. I clamped around Ron and fucked him, pulling him deeper and deeper into me as he thrust his hips forward. 

I heard Ron’s grunts as he let himself go and I felt him shake under my hands. 

‘God Hermione! Yes!’ 

Harry’s fingers were still moving and I continued to rock against both him and Ron riding out the end of my orgasm. 

I ran my hand through Harry’s hair, letting him know it was time to stop. 

Ron collapsed on top of me and I welcomed his weight. Harry carefully pulled his hand from between us and in my peripheral vision I watched him as he licked his finger. 

He leant down and kissed me and I tasted myself on his lips. 

Ron managed to summon the strength to perch himself on his elbows and kissed me lightly. 

‘So, perfect timing then?’ I asked breathlessly. 

‘Could say that,’ Ron replied. 

Ron pushed himself off me and withdrew from me. I turned to look at Harry and saw that his eyes were closed. 

‘Ron, I think we owe Harry a favour.’ 

Ron smiled at me and crawled over Harry. I shifted to the edge of the bed and took Harry’s hand, encouraging him to shift to the middle of the bed. He took the hint and shuffled sideways, giving Ron enough room to lie down on his other side. 

‘So, what does The Chosen One want to choose from his boyfriend and girlfriend?’ Ron asked. 

I tutted at him. 

Harry grinned. ‘I want to be in the middle.’

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=236>


End file.
